


and if not now, when?

by MiniNephthys



Series: Life's Leftovers [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: One of Gershom's online friends checks up on him.
Series: Life's Leftovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	and if not now, when?

**jsofian:** hey gershom, just wanted to check up on you. you haven’t said anything in the forum for a few days and i was wondering if everything’s okay over there?  
**tikkunolam:** I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Some things have me preoccupied right now, but I promise I’m fine. :)  
**jsofian:** wanna talk about it?  
**tikkunolam:** I don’t want to bother you…  
**jsofian:** you’ve listened to my complaining often enough, i figure you’ve got the right to vent some.  
**tikkunolam:** Well, if you’re sure.  
**tikkunolam:** My ex dropped by uninvited.  
**jsofian:** y i k e s  
**jsofian:** how messy was the breakup?  
**tikkunolam:** Very, very messy. I told him I never wanted to see him again.  
**jsofian:** double yikes  
**jsofian:** what’d he want?  
**tikkunolam:** Oh, you know. To get back together, that sort of thing.  
**jsofian:** i hope you flipped him the bird  
**tikkunolam:** Haha, if only :( I’m better at being assertive online than in person.  
**jsofian:** gershom, i love you man, but you are the least assertive guy i have ever met  
**tikkunolam:** I know. It’s still true.  
**jsofian:** get a restraining order?  
**tikkunolam:** I’d rather not get the police involved… I may not forgive him for what he did, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to him?  
**tikkunolam:** And he’s Spanish, so.  
**jsofian:** that’s fair  
**jsofian:** you’re a good guy  
**tikkunolam:** I do my best :)  
**jsofian:** i’m kinda relieved tbh  
**jsofian:** we’ve known each other for 3 years?  
**tikkunolam:** Almost 4.  
**jsofian:** this is the first time you’ve told me literally anything about your personal life  
**jsofian:** i know you’re private but i was starting to worry you were hiding a dark secret or something, lol

**jsofian:** that was a joke btw

**jsofian:** are you still there?  
**jsofian:** i’m sorry man i didn’t think you’d take it seriously  
**tikkunolam:** No, you’re fine. I’m the one who should be apologizing.  
**tikkunolam:** I’ve got to go now, something’s come up. Take care, Judah.  
**jsofian:** you too man


End file.
